Darkstalkers: The Lumino Clan
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: A young dhampir with a secret that could mean the end of existence. He encounters two darkstalkers he will eventually see as his family. Will this encounter spare him from a dark destiny, or will the end come for both humans and darkstalkers? On hiatus
1. Prologue

Darkstalkers: The Lumino Clan

Prologue

Makai, 1000 years ago

He stared at the ground, at the thing that until a few moments ago had been his own body. Looking up he saw the opposing army, celebrating their victory, and his demise, no, the demise of his entire clan. How he wished he could have destroyed them all right now, but it was impossible, his body was destroyed, and his soul damaged as well. Suddenly an idea came into his mind: His body may have been destroyed, but his soul was very much alive, after all how hard could it be to simply take someone else's body.

Earth, a few hours later

"So this is the human world", he thought with a smile on his face. "Now, all I have to do is find a human with a sturdy enough body to posses. Then the return of my clan and the destruction of everything shall begin, and finally the ideal world, my ideal world shall begin." Xeno Lumino thought, with a sick grin crawling on his face, as he began searching for a suitable body for his intentions.

Eventually, Xeno Lumino, the head of the once great Lumino clan (It's a noble clan I made up) found a human with a body suitable for his intentions, however due to the injuries his soul had sustained during his defeat, he was unable to control the human. This however didn't change his mind. "No matter," he thought. "I'll just bide my time, after all, humans need to mate, and I'll just keep changing host till I'm strong enough to take control. My ideal world shall come no matter how long I have to wait," he thought, after all he wasn't even a darkstalker anymore, he was just an immortal soul, waiting for the right time to make his move.

1000 years went by and Xeno continued to wait, till finally he made his move. He whisked away the new born baby that was now his host, and protected it, not as a child, but as a vessel, a vessel for himself. However, he did give the child something that was both kind and cruel at the same time. He gave the child a name: Neo Lumino, a name to tell all what he was meant to be in Xeno's eyes: the first of the new Lumino clan and the new light of destruction.

Neo however, though supposedly destined to bring destruction, grew up as a kind hearted dhampir (Neo is technically a dhampir due to being born from human parents, but unknowingly shares his body with a darkstalker), and was spared of that destiny, thanks to an encounter with two darkstalkers he would eventually come to call, as his family and the ones who are important to him. This is his story….


	2. Crossed Paths

Disclaimer: I do not own dakstalkers or any characters related to capcom. I only own Neo and Xeno.

Chapter 1: Crossed Paths

Talbain woke up with a start. He immediately got up, big mistake; his arm quickly went to his side, which should have been an open injury, only someone had bandaged it.

Surprised he looked around and sighed in relief when he saw his friend, Felicia, lying next to him, unconscious, but otherwise safe.

"How did we end up here?" he thought, looking around. They were inside what looked like a large, hollow tree trunk. Thinking back, he remembered what had happened.

_Flash Back_

_He and Felicia had just got off of Felicia's train. Unfortunately the nearest town was still quite a distance from where they were, so they decided to walk._

_What they didn't expect was to hear an explosion, and at the source, an army of odd looking robots, all of them repeating the same word: Eliminate._

_They fought off the robots, but were badly injured in the process. A few moments later, Talbain, with an unconscious Felicia slung over his shoulder, tried to find a place to go, but promptly collapsed due to his own injuries, though he seemed to get a glimpse of someone coming closer to them, but didn't see the person clearly before his world went black._

His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed Felicia beginning to stir.

"Jon?" she mewed, getting up. She groaned thanks to the injury on her back, which strangely had been bandaged up as well.

Looking around, she suddenly asked, "Where are we?" Talbain was about to answer when he suddenly felt an abnormally strong darkforce getting closer to where they were.

Felicia's ears perked up as she sensed it to. "Oh no. What now?" she thought. "First those killer robots, now probably some super strong darkstalker." She thought worriedly, but there was something very odd about the approaching darkforce.

It felt as though it was all bottled up, not that it mattered anyway, on the count of how massive it was.

The two of them quickly got up and braced themselves.

Even with they're injuries, no matter how strong whatever was producing that darkforce was, they didn't intend to go down without a fight.

Quickly getting into their individual stances, the two of them prepared for the worst.

As the darkforce got closer; they found themselves face to face….with a human child.

Author's note: That was a rather silly end to the chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. Ill try to update as soon as possible, as I don't have much time, and due to a rather slow internet system.

If anyone is wondering, this story takes place somewhere after the darkstalkers tournament, but before Pyron's arrival, and yes, those robots were a bunch of Huitzil.


	3. A Boy Named Neo

Disclaimer: I don't own darkstalkers, or any other capcom characters. I only own the two OC.

Chapter 2: A Boy Named Neo

"Oh! You two are awake. That's good," the boy said cheerfully, to the two very surprised darkstalkers.

Talbain just stared, there was no mistaking it, the boy in front of them was, without a doubt, the source of the darkforce they had felt earlier, but he didn't seem at all like a darkstalker, in fact he seemed like a regular human.

"Hey, are you two alright?" the boy asked concerned, when he noticed both of the darkstalkers in front of him sway slightly, because of they're injuries.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch," Felicia said, reassuringly, she didn't want to worry the boy in front of them, even though they were having a hard time standing not only because of their injuries, but also due to the sheer brunt of the overwhelming darkforce.

The two darkstalkers gave the boy a thorough look. He was small, probably only around nine, he had relatively short, straight black hair, which extended long enough to cover his left eye, he wore what looked like a pure white raincoat, which covered his body and made him look like he was wearing a mantel, but underneath, they noticed a white T-shirt, and grayish shorts, finished off with what looked like white boots on his feet and a pair of gloves on both hands.

What was even stranger was the fact that the boy just stood there as though there was nothing wrong. In fact he didn't seem the least bit worried about being near two darkstalkers, or was he even showing any indication of realizing it.

The boy gave them a worried look, before asking "Are you sure? You were both hurt pretty badly when I found you two," he finished.

Suddenly, he looked a little sheepish, before saying "That reminds me. My name's Neo. What's yours?" he asked. "Um, my name's Felicia, and this is my friend, Jon," Felicia replied.

After introducing each other, the boy who had introduced himself as Neo, started asking them about how they had gotten here and how they had ended up injured as they were.

During the conversation, Felicia had done most of the talking, where as Talbain had been rather silent the whole time.

Felicia, on the other hand, was rather enjoying herself talking to Neo, and by the looks of it, so was Neo, but every now and then he would sneak a glance at Talbain, and couldn't help but notice how closed up he was.

"By the way," Neo started, "I was kinda wondering. What are you two actually?" he asked.

"I've never seen a girl with cat ears and paws and a tail before, neither have I seen a guy who has wolf features (even fur) before," Neo finished, at that, the two darkstalkers didn't know if they were supposed to laugh or just stare.

"You don't know?" Felicia asked. Neo simply shook his head. "We're…" Felicia began.

"Darkstalkers", Talbain finished for her, not at all amused.

He thought the idea that there was actually someone who hadn't already heard about darkstalkers in this day and age, was funny and ridiculous at the same time, but more ridiculous.

"Darkstalkers…huh?" Neo asked, looking rather depressed.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Felicia asked, concerned of the boy's sudden change of mood. She didn't realize it, but Talbain on the other hand recognized that look immediately. It was the same look he had as a boy when he had first awakened as a darkstalker.

"No. It's just that…could you please tell me what a darkstalker is exactly", Neo suddenly called out, before suddenly looking down to the ground, and saying, "It's just that. Ever since I was little, people have always ran away whenever they saw my power, and called me that, a darkstalker…." He finished, sounding very depressed at the memories.

Authors Note

You probably already know (the prologue already gives it out) that Neo is a darkstalker, but he doesn't understand what it means to be one, and as a result has been avoided by humans. By the way just so you know, Neo's power is light and dark manipulation, which means he can manipulate both light and darkness around him, and create things out of them. Example: Neo can create a sword/lance (generally weapons that can be used to stab or cut, being that weapons from light have the cutting power of lasers) from the light around him, or he can create a scythe/whip (or generally flexible weapons) from darkness around him. He can also make everyday items, like plates and cups from light or darkness (though generally light, as items made out of light tends to be more solid)

P.S.

Sorry for the late update. I've been busy.


	4. Huitzil's Rampage

Disclaimer: I don't own darkstalkers, or any other capcom characters. I only own the two OC.

Note: Starting from this chapter onward, thoughts and flashbacks will be written in italic font; shouting will be in capital letters, and if you see a long dotted line, stretching from one side of the page to the other, it means it's a scene change.

Chapter 3: Huitzil's Rampage

Neo looked down at his reflection in the water.

"_So this is what I am_," he thought.

He looked back at the two sleeping darkstalkers. It had been a few days after they had told him about darkstalkers and what it meant to be one.

He smiled slightly. Deep down he felt happy, to finally understand a few things. He was kind of glad that he had met them.

"_Their wounds should heal soon_," he thought happily.

He tried to hide it, but deep down he was also a little bit disappointed.

"_After that, I guess they'll have to leave_," he thought sadly.

"_But I don't want them to leave, I want them to stay here_," he thought again, but something came up in the back of his mind, snapping him out of the selfish thought.

"_I know I don't want them to leave, but it's their freedom to leave if they want to_," it said.

Neo sighed at the two clashing thoughts. He pondered them for a minute before deciding.

"_I'll enjoy the time while it last_," he thought. "_Then when the time comes, I'll let them decide_," he finished his thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicia woke up, and looked out to see Neo standing in front of a fire he had just built, holding a glowing skewer with some fish on it.

"Morning," Neo called out happily from outside the tree, when he noticed her awake.

"Morning, Neo," she called back. She went out of the tree, just when Talbain had also started to wake up.

The two darkstalkers got out, and walked over to Neo, who handed them two of the glowing skewers, which had some of the fish Neo had just roasted.

"Thanks," Felicia said. She looked strangely at the skewers.

Even though they had already seen Neo use some of his powers, it was still a little bit strange to be using skewers made out of light. Even so, it didn't change the fact that it was a pretty useful and practical ability to have. "_Oh well. At least he seems much happier now,_" she thought kindly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was pretty nice for the small town nearby. The people went about, doing their usual business.

That was probably the reason that everybody thought that it would have been a regular day. Even though there was the news of a few darkstalkers close by, nobody really was worried, on the count that none of them bothered them, not since they drove out the one that had wandered into town once a long time ago.

What they all didn't know was that not far from the town, a small army was headed their way.

The army was made of many robots, all saying and thinking of one thing, "Eliminate everything."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo walked into the hollow tree trunk in the forest. Talbain and Felicia had just finished removing their bandages, when they heard him come in.

Looking at them kindly, Neo noted that true enough, their wounds had healed perfectly. He smiled kindly when he saw that there was nothing left of the wounds.

Although they could see that the boy was happy, the slight feeling of disappointment he was giving off didn't escape the two darkstalkers.

"What's the matter Neo?" Felicia asked kindly. Both she and Talbain smiled kindly. Though they hadn't known Neo for long, they had gotten quite attached to the boy, and they had a pretty good idea of what was going through his mind around now.

"Well...." Neo had begun, but he never got a chance to finish, as at that moment, they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Felicia called out, surprised.

"It came from the town!" Talbain replied. That was when a sudden thought rushed to his mind. "_I hope it's not what I think it is,_" he thought worriedly. "Come on! We'd better check it out," he said, before adding, "They might need our help," he finished.

"Right!" Neo responded quickly, as all three of them immediately ran towards the town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos. That was the only word that could explain the situation in the town. Moments ago, it had been peaceful as always, and now, an army of robots had suddenly opened fire on the town.

"Eliminate everything! Eliminate everything!" they all called out as they marched through the town.

Everywhere, terrified townsfolk ran for their lives, as the mechanical

Monsters kept on coming from all directions.

Although most of the townsfolk were too afraid to notice, some of them noticed three figures approaching. At first, they had hoped it would have been help coming to save them from these monsters, but once the figures got close enough to see clearly, they all started screaming in terror.

"Oh no! More of them!" They all screamed, when they saw that the approaching figures were none other than more darkstalkers. What they didn't know was that these darkstalkers had come to help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, there sure are a lot of them," Neo remarked at the sight of the army of robots. "You sure we can take them all," he added slightly uncertain.

"Don't worry, we can take them," Talbain said, reassuring the boy.

"Yeah, I know we can take them," Felicia said, giving more assurance to the boy.

Neo looked at them for a moment before smiling, and saying, "Alright, let's do it," he said, before adding, "Big bro, big sis." At that, he earned surprised looks from both darkstalkers.

The two darkstalkers stared, before smiling kindly; they found it oddly amusing to find out that Neo actually thought of them that way. "Alright then, let's do this, little bro," Felicia said in reply.

"Yeah!" Neo enthusiastically replied before the three of them went charging into the army.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The army of robots was busy at the task at hand, destroying everything. However, they were soon interupted when several robots had suddenly been shut down and exploded when they were suddenly pierced by several projectiles.

Reacting to the disturbance, the other robots went straight for the source of the projectiles, a small boy in a white raincoat, when they too were sliced apart by two darkstalkers suddenly jumping down on them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh, and I thought these guys were going to be tougher than that," Felicia remarked, looking at the downed robots, only to notice some of them getting right back up, and more of them joining in.

"You were saying?" Talbain asked her, not at all amused by what he was seeing.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be much fun if they went down so easily," Felicia answered back, trying to sound optimistic. Talbain just rolled his eyes at that.

The three of them kept trying to fend off the large number of robots, but the sheer number of them made it difficult. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the sheer numbers got the better of them and they found themselves very much surrounded.

"Any ideas?" Felicia asked uncertain.

"Just one," Talbain stated. "Keep fighting," he said grimly.

None of them liked the sound or looks of the situation they were in. It was starting to become obvious that they had bitten of more than they could chew, and worse, they were chocking on it. Luckily for them something was stirring, right now, in a certain child's head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo hadn't liked the situation they had gotten themselves into, but he didn't like it even more when he started experiencing a strange sensation in his head. At first he tried to shrug it off, but it kept getting stronger and stronger, until suddenly, he was looking inside his own mind.

"_Where am I?_" Neo thought surprised, what he saw was a strange room that looked like a it was half shrouded in darkness, and half bathed in light. Before he had a chance to think any longer about it, he suddenly saw something in the darkside of the room. When he looked closer, he saw a glowing red eye, and suddenly, he felt a throbbing pain in his left eye, and the view before him went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain and Felicia were in a tight situation. The army of robots they had been fighting had finally decided that they were the bigger threat, and promptly started ganging up on them. To make things worse, they noticed Neo suddenly groaning in pain, while covering his left eye. They had quickly grabbed him, and tried to avoid the army of robots, but the machines were persistent to no end, promptly charging at them as they tried to jump away.

"_Darn it! This is bad,_" Talbain thought as they tried to avoid the army of robots, but with little success, on the count that the robots kept coming at them relentlessly.

"_Not good!_" Felicia thought, as the robots were just about ready to get them, it didn't help that she and Talbain had already fought these things, and they had barely survived. It didn't look like they were going to be so lucky this time, and then something unexpected happened.

Neo, still propped on Talbain's shoulder, had been holding his left eye in pain, even while Talbain and Felicia had been busy dodging the oncoming robots. However, as suddenly as it came, the strange feeling vanished, but when he saw the oncoming robots, his mind promptly went blank. Acting more out of instinct rather than rational thought, Neo immediately pointed his right hand towards the oncoming robots, and something broke loose.

Talbain and Felicia were pretty much at the end of their rope, or at least that's what they thought before they felt an immense darkforce building up. They were even more surprised to see Neo pointing his right palm at the oncoming robots.

Energy began collecting in Neo's open palm. Normally it would have been dark energy, on the count that he **was** a darkstalker, but strangely, what collected was a mixture of light and dark energy that swirled together until it formed a perfect sphere in Neo's palm.

"Chaos.... Liberation!!" Neo suddenly called out, the words suddenly popping into his head, as he fired the intense amount of energy at the robots. The energy hit the entire army, and in a matter of seconds, there was nothing left of the army of robots that had menaced the town only a few moments ago. With the threat gone, Neo seemed to relaxed a bit, before his vision slowly started to fade.

Talbain and Felicia didn't know what to think, as they saw the spot where the robots had been a few moments ago. Now, there was nothing to show that they had been there at all. Looking towards Neo, they had wanted to ask him about that when they noticed the boy already slipping into sleep.

"He must be real tired after what he just did," Felicia said simply, causing both her and Talbain to chuckle slightly at the boy, now fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Neo woke up, he found himself in the hollow tree trunk he had always called home. Looking out, he saw Talbain and Felicia already prepared to leave.

"Are you guys leaving?" Neo asked them, seeming disappointed. They only nodded in response.

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye then," Neo said, beginning to sound depressed.

"Guess so," Talbain replied, before winking slightly at Felicia. Neo looked down at the ground. What he didn't know was that he was in for a big surprise. It came when Felicia added, "Or you could come with us."

At that, Neo's head suddenly shot up in surprise when he heard the offer. "So, what'll it be, little bro?" Talbain added, although he and Felicia already had an idea of what the answer was going to be.

Neo had only one thing on his mind. Before he realized it, he was hugging the two darkstalkers, while continuously saying the same thing. Yes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo was sitting in the train that he had been brought to. Looking out at the moving view infront of him, he felt happier than he had ever felt in his life. As he watched the town pass by, he looked towards the two darkstalkers in front. Smilling, he watched as they left the old place he used to call home, he was happy that he had met them. Afterall, now he had a big bro and big sis with him. Looking back out to the scenery, a small red glow began to shine in his left eye, hidden by his straight black hair....

Authors note:

Done. This isn't the end of this fanfic. Heck! This fanfic is just getting started. Sorry for the long wait, been really busy with life and writers block. If there are any questions, please submit via review.


End file.
